legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cryptic Rebirth
Cryptic Rebirth 1 Card Pack was available from April 13 to April 15, 2014. Features Water Element Card. This Card Pack uses a brand-new style of Card System! Carries 6x the Drop Rate on all URs and an EXTRAORDINARY Drop Rate on the new UR. Whenever user draws the new UR, he'll receive Items - Orb of Awakening or Crystal of Rebirth - that let him Special Evolve the UR EX! Each Item produce a different result. Whether user chooses "The Mightiest Cryptid" or "The Strongest Beauty". Cards Added Ocean Dragon in the Depths (UR) may evolve into two Cards below: *(Hunts) Ocean Dragon Emperor (UR EX) "The Mightiest Cryptid" *(Wind Rider) Shining Ocean Dragon (UR EX) "The Strongest Beauty" Cryptic Rebirth 2 Card Pack was available from May 22 to May 25, 2014. Features Forest Element Card. Has the same Card System as previous Card Pack with Orb of Awakening or Crystal of Rebirth for Special Evolve. Cards Added Slumbering Forest Dragon (UR) may evolve into two Cards below: *(Jade Ruler) Glinting Forest Dragon (UR EX) "The Mightiest Cryptid" *(Jade Goddess) Lovely Forest Dragon (UR EX) "The Strongest Beauty" See Also * Pyromorphosis Card Pack featured Fire Element Card. Cryptic Rebirth 3 Card Pack was available from June 10 to June 13, 2014. Features Water Element Card. This Card Pack uses a new style of Card System! Carries 5x the Drop Rate on all URs and an EXTRAORDINARY Drop Rate on the new UR. Whenever user draws the new UR, he'll receive Items - Juvenescent Gemstone or Aurelia Crystal - that let him Special Evolve the UR EX! Each Item produce a different result. Whether user chooses "Innocent Maiden" or "Mighty Goddess". Cards Added *Vexed Summoner Hummel (UR) may evolve into two Cards below: *(Juvenile) Adorable Summoner Hummel (UR EX) "Innocent Maiden" *(Mature) Voluptuous Summoner Hummel (UR EX) "Mighty Goddess" Cryptic Rebirth 4 Card Pack was available from July 10 to July 13, 2014. Features Forest Element Card. This Card Pack uses a new style of Card System! Carries 5x the Drop Rate on all URs and an EXTRAORDINARY Drop Rate on the new UR. Whenever user draws the new UR, he'll receive Items - Juvenescent Gemstone or Crystal of Progression - that let him Special Evolve the UR EX! Each Item produce a different result. Whether user chooses "Innocent Maiden" or "Mighty Goddess". Cards Added *Helios, Lethal Cleric (UR) may evolve into two Cards below: *(Condensed) Helios, Innocent Cleric (UR EX) "Innocent Maiden" *(Amplified) Helios, Ultimate Cleric (UR EX) "Mighty Goddess" Cryptic Rebirth 5 Card Pack was available from August 21 to 24, 2014. Carries 5x the Drop Rate on all URs and an EXTRAORDINARY Drop Rate on the new UR. Whenever user draws the new UR, he'll receive Items - (Proper) Juvenescent Gemstone or (Vicegrip) Crystal of Progression - that let's you Special Evolve the UR EX! Each Item produce a different result. Whether users choose the "Innocent Maiden" or "Mighty Goddess". Cards added Earnest Daughter Amiel may evolve into one of two cards below: *(Vicegrip) Renewed Hellraiser Amiel *(Proper) Little Hellraiser Amiel Category:Card packs